


Witch Biology

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Hormones, Omega Verse, Sex Education, Where do the witches come from?, genitalia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Luz notices her classmates acting weird, she had notice this behavior before, but now she is really curious about it.She decides to ask Eda about what is going on.
Series: Omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Witch Biology

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to establish a bit how the omegaverse works, or at least basically in this AU. Luz is just human so you could say she is a beta.  
> You can give it a skip of you ain't comfortable with the topic.

Luz noticed something strange when she was at school. She would see some of the witches drink weird potions in a hurry, while other students will look away blushing.

Luz didn't understand this behavior, maybe everyone was crushing on each other? Maybe some weird crush disease has spreaded? Maybe someone accidentally poured love potion on the school's water system? 

"I... have to go" Amity blushed and rushed away 

"When you have to go, you have to go" said Luz shugring thinking she went to the bathroom, then noticed Willow looking away a bit embarrassed "huh... is something wrong?"

"Is just... witch stuff Luz, I don't think you will understand"

"Gus you know what is going on?" She inmideatly asked him whispering 

"Dad says I'm too young for that talk" 

"I don't think you need it that much Gus, you're a beta" Willow assured him

"Beta?" Luz looked at her confused by the word 

Willow saw Boscha and noticed she was in trouble as well.

"I have to go!" she rushed behind her "See you in history class!" 

Luz looked confused, since when Willow ever talks to Boscha willingly?

"Gus you know what is going on?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shaked him lightly "you have to tell meee" 

"I think is something that has to do with where do babies come from" he thought for a second, a bit dizzy by the movement 

"Oh, but I already know that!"

"But I don't!" He covered his ears "And I don't wanna know!, LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" 

"Okay fine! No baby talking! Got it!" Gus relaxed and uncovered his ears

"Maybe you should ask the owl lady?, she must know better and would be better explaining things"

Luz smiled at him "that's a great idea Gus!" She ran over the exit of the school "See ya!"

"Luz wait! We still have the last period left!" But the human girl didn't hear him

She ran straight to the owl house, Eda was just cooking some soup while King was sleeping on the couch, he was bothered by her kicking Hooty so he walked away sheepishly. Lilith on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"Kiddo, aren't you suppose to be at school?" She looked confused 

"Yeah, but people was acting weird at school, and I wanted to ask you something"

The owl lady just shrugged, she didn't really mind if Luz skipped school, after all it was rebellious of her.

"Sure, shot me the question kid"

For a moment Luz wondered how to ask, but then decided to go a bit blunt about it.

"Where do witches come from?"

"Easy, vaginas" she simply responded, and Luz looked at her shocked, she didn't expected Eda to be that blunt "what? You have to name body parts by what they are. But aren't you old enough to had that talk already?" 

"I did!" She yelled a bit embarrassed "is just I heard something about 'betas' and I thought witches were different, and also everyone is acting strange! Like some weird blushing disease spreaded!"

That made Eda realize "Oh! You humans don't have beta, alpha and omega differences do you?" 

Luz shaked her head as no.

"Okay then, I will have the talk with you then" she tried to cast a book, but remembered she had no magic due the curse, damn it Lilith

They walked to the living room, and Eda set up the board, with Luz expectantly, ready to know about witch biology.

"Okay then, I will start with basics" she cleared her throat "witches can divide on 3, we have, alpha, beta and omega" she drawed each symbol for Luz to see "Alpha are the ones who can impregnate others, they are normally granted with more strength to protect their omega and also they can mark their partners, just if their partners are omega that is. This mark is a bite on the neck zone and it creates a magic bond between..." 

"Then alphas are only male?" Luz interrupted 

"What?, no!, they can be any gender" Eda looked a bit confused at the question "In fact, I'm an alpha!" 

"I see" she took notes

"Alpha's also have the ability to sence the smell of other alpha's and omega's, so they know when an omega has a parnert or if they are in their heat period" 

"That sounds really animalistic" Eda looked offended "Sorry, so you can do all that?"

"Well, I used to when I was younger, but my senses were damaged by the curse"

"I see" she nodded 

"Next we have betas, they are simple" she signaled the next symbol "they have no instincts whatsoever and normally betas will date each other. Rarely they will pair with an alpha or an omega" she paused a bit for air and continued "they also are gendered like this at birth, females vaginas and males penis, I don't who was the dumbass who decided that, they can have a different identity no matter what their body parts are, but at least at birth they will traditionally assing a gender for naming and that stuff"

"Oh! So betas are just like humans?" Luz said "We were normally gendered like that, but we can have any identity no matter that"

"I guess humans are just betas then" she laughed "who knew I will learn something new too?" 

She looked then to the last symbol.

"Now at last, we have the omegas. Omegas are weaker and they are the ones who bare pregnancy" she paused a bit while Luz was taking notes "they have heats that will made them smell like fermomons to attract possible partners, each one have a particular smell"

"How so?"

"Oh well, Lilith is an omega, I remember that she smelled like fresh lily's" she chuckled at the memory, then her expression shifted to a more serious one "you know kid, I used to protect Lilith a lot, omegas can fall victim of very mean alphas if they're not careful, it had changed a bit over the years, but omegas still fall victim for that stuff, if you know an omega your should so your best to protect them"

"I see" Luz couldn't help but compare it to the human world issues, she knew that when her mother told her to be careful and always keep her phone on, it was because bad things can happen to people "oh! So what are the weird potions?" 

"What?"

"You know, I saw some witches drinking potions and acting weird"

"That's probably suppressant potions, it helps with the heat effects and also it mask the pheromon smell" she stopped by a cabinet and pulled up two potions "this one is a pheromone suppressant" then she signaled the other one "and this one is a smell suppressant, when an omega gets marked, this will mask the smell of the alpha but it wont make the mark to disappear, is like a magic oath that can't be broken" 

She handed the potions for Luz to see and took a last one from the cabinet.

"This one is an alpha suppressant, it helps to calm down the instincts and it will make the alpha feel weaker until the effect wores off" 

Luz looked amused the potion, Eda laughed. Luz always was curious and wanted to learn more, she was full of energy and hungry for learning.

"If you got any questions you can ask away or check some books if you want" she decided to store the potions away "But that was the basics of witch nature"

"Thanks Eda, I didn't knew witches worked kind of the omegaverse fanfics we have back on the human world" Eda looked confused and arched an eyebrow 

"The what now?" She tried to understand

"It's not important" she assured and stored a omega suppressor on her backpack

"What are you doing with that? You definitely don't need it" Eda looked even more confused

"I know!, but I might encounter someone who needs it at school" she finally closed her backpack "una mujer precavida vale por dos" she winked

Eda just nodded, even thought she didn't understood a word Luz said, but was also moved by the kid's good nature.

"I will go back to school now! I'm missing the last class and I don't want to fall behind!" She grabbed her stuff and to the door "see you after class!"

"Bye kid! Be careful!" She said as Luz disappeared 

Just then Lilith came back home, she looked more pale than usual.

"Are you okay Lilith?" 

"Edalyn, we need to talk"


End file.
